


Buggin'

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: John and Sherlock on a summertime stakeout.





	Buggin'

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 16 July 2019  
> JWP #16: No Dogs Allowed: Put an animal in the story – one other than a dog. (Naturally an exception for using Sherlock Hound characters.)

“I’m being eaten alive,” muttered John, slapping at his neck.  
  
“Be still,” commanded Sherlock in a whisper. “Any moment now she’ll leave the house and we’ll have our answer.  
  
“You just had to choose the hiding place in the shrubbery nearest the water feature.” _Slap._ His hand came away with a smear of his own blood. “I’m going to be a mass of bites before this is over.” _Slap._  
  
“You’re a doctor. I’m sure you can procure sufficient antihistamines to combat the reaction.”  
  
_Slap._ “Why are they only biting _me_?”  
  
Sherlock smiled coyly. “My dear John, you’re just that tasty.”


End file.
